


We're All Mad Here

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Wonderland Nonsense, beheadings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: While enjoying a get away with the girls. Kaia accidentally transports you both to the land of whimsy leading you both into the hands of the Queen of Hearts.





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 9 Squares for 3 Fics
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves, Wonderland AU
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      “You know I’ve never had a girl’s weekend before but this was nice,” Kaia hummed as you crawled into the bed next to her. You laid down wrapping your arms around her waist using her stomach as a pillow, “What the hell are you doing?”

      “Dean’s not here to cuddle so I’m going to cuddle you,” you giggled looking up at her with the most innocent smile you could manage.

      Kaia’s eyebrows shot up, “Dean Winchester is a cuddler?”

      “The biggest, but don’t tell him I said so.”

      Kaia snorts cutting off the lamp, “Is tomorrow really our last day of vacation?”

      “‘Fraid so. The boys need all the help they can get and I miss my boyfriend,” you respond and Kaia grunts in understanding as you both settle in to catch some sleep.

     You yawn turning over attempting to fight being awake so early when you realize you don’t have a soft bed under you. In fact, it feels like a dew tipped grass field. Your eyes shoot open finding exactly that. You’re laying in the middle of a forest and a heavy fog has settled over the small little field you are lying in. Scrambling to your feet you avoid calling out not sure where exactly you may be, but you have no doubt that you seemed to have dream walked with Kaia.

    You see a faint light between two trees and decide to head towards it but cautiously. That’s when your foot hits something. You lean down picking up the bottle examining it as your mouth drops. It’s a small corked bottle with a tag that reads Drink Me and the liquid seems to have an eerie pinkish glow. You pocket it, “So I guess I’m down the rabbit hole and I’m unarmed. So much for a nice relaxing vacation.”

    You followed the light and checked finding no one you stepped out to the table of mismatched everything. Clearly, this was the Mad Hatter’s tea party but nor he nor the Dormouse seemed to be there. The inner bookworm was delighted at the scene but with Kaia still being nowhere to be found it was starting to worry you. Quickly shifting to hunter mood you scanned the table and nearby items to see if you could find anything of use either as a weapon or to tell you where Kaia was.

     “Y/N?” a soft voice called after you as you picked up the lid of a large teapot. You jerked up scanning the forest but found nothing. “In here?”

     You looked down with a smirk finding Kaia miniaturized sitting in the teapot, “Well aren’t you the cutest?”

      “This is so not funny. That witch kidnapped them and now I’m the size of a damn Polly Pocket.”

      You reached in scooping her out sitting her on the chair before pulling the Drink Me bottle from your pocket, “Try this. Just a drop.”

      Kaia did so and immediately grew to her full size. Unfortunately, the dress she had on quickly shredded. You moved pulling the white tablecloth from one of the tables and quickly fashion a smock type dress to keep her covered, “So I guess I dreamed us here?”

     “Yeah seems to be that way. We just need to find a way back. What witch?”

      “The Red Queen. It was awful she chopped off the March Hare’s head but the Hatter hid me before she could see me. I have no idea what happened after he put me in that thing.”

      “Okay, well, we are screwed if we don’t find a way out of here. We’ve got no weapons and I haven’t read Alice in Wonderland in a long time so I’m not ready to face whatever is coming.”

      “I’m sorry I ruined our vacation and probably are going to get us killed by the Queen of Hearts,” Kaia looks down crossing her arms but you only laugh.

      “My Dudette I punched Lucifer, the actual Devil, in the face some overblown pompous Queen doesn’t scare me,” you chuckle but it dies quickly as you both turn to head back the way you came. You swallow seeing a wall of guards all holding spears your way and the Queen herself staring you down her eyebrow arched up in an amused sort of way.

      “Pompous? Really? Now, little girl, you wouldn’t want to lose your head for insolence would you?”  

      You felt Kaia take your hand into hers with a squeeze as you spoke, “Apologies your majesty. I’m afraid I have no manners.”  

      “Oh,” she bites her lip. “I can see that clearly. Nothing that I don’t think I can fix myself.”

      She stepped from her guards approaching you taking your chin in her hand and moving your head back and forth as if she was examining you. She dropped her hand and looked over to Kaia with a quick once over before nodding to the guards, “Take that one to the dungeons but this one. This one is my new toy. Take her to the tower.”

      She had pointed at you as the guards seized Kaia pulling her from you, “No don’t you touch her! Leave her alone!” You shouted pushing to grab Kaia but there were so many guards. You are pulled back and thrown into a large crimson carriage opposite the Queen who watches with detached amusement as the guards carry Kaia away from your sight.

      “Please don’t hurt her! We don’t even belong here,” you plead and the Queen smiles pulling a vial from her skirts. The same Drink Me label on it but this liquid is red and a bit of black swirls through it.

      “She will live as long as you drink this,” the Queen shakes the vial her eyes wide with mirth and a challenge. “Oh and do drink all of it.”

      “What is it? What do you want from me?”

      “It’s medicine to help you my dear,” the Queen leans forward her hand finding your chin once more. “I just want a companion. The King fell short so I thought why not a Princess. Now drink.”

      “I have a boyfriend,” Dean’s eyes flashed into your head as she withdraws her hand uncorking the vial. “He’ll come for us,” you utter as not only a warning but a promise.

      “We will see. Now drink or my men will tear your friend apart,” she holds the vial up and you swallow the liquid that feels like fire is being poured down your throat. Your chest aches as you cough and sputter clutching your throat. The Queen sits back with an amused smile, “You can’t be disrespectful if you can no longer speak.”

      Your eyes widen but when you open your mouth nothing comes out. Tears fill your eyes as the carriage lurches forward slamming you into the seat. You struggle to keep your emotions in check as the Queen watches you before she moves over patting the cushion next to her, “Come my pet. Have a tart?”

     Your body moves without you standing and sitting down next to her with your hands on your lap and your mouth opened. You try to fight it but she pushes a tart in and waves her hand causing you to begin chewing the sickly sweet confection. As you eat she pats your head and turns to watch the countryside pass the carriage window. You see all matters of strange things reminding you how much you are no longer in Kansas, but Oz would be preferable to where you are now. Ensnared to a Queen.

    Time passed slowly as the Queen used you more as some doll than a person. She’d dress you up and parade you around her court or have you sit silently next to her throne while she doled out punishments. Wonderland was proving to be every bit as mad as it appeared to be in the books. As you sat on the pillow the guards were bringing forth the next prisoner and your eyes widened seeing Kaia for the first time in what felt like ever. You climbed to your feet but the Queen snapped her fingers sending you back to the cushion.

    “Now Pet she can’t avoid punishment forever,” the Queen coos waving Kaia forward.

    “Let her go!” Kaia shouts but the Queen only laughs.

    “So bold dream walker,” Kaia steps back surprised at the Queen. “Yes, I know what you are. I have you to thank for bringing me my Pet. Since she can no longer speak she has been a gift.”

    “Y/N, you have to fight her. Think about Dean.”

    “Enough,” the Queen shouts standing gesturing for you to match her stance. “Y/N is my Pet and no one and I repeat no one will take her from me!”

    “Hey Red,” your ears perk up at the new voice and you turn seeing Dean standing there. He’s a little beaten and dirty but the wink he sends your way makes you smile. The Queen turns but Dean’s quick swinging his machete. Off with her head indeed.

     “Haha,” Kaia cheers as the guards seem to all fall whatever enchantment keeping them alive gone with the witches head. “Y/N, are you okay?”

     You nod but as you go to speak still no voice. Dean is beside you in an instant checking you over, “Y/N, what happened Princess?”

      “The Queen must have done something to her,” Kaia tells Dean taking your hand squeezing it for comfort. “I’m sorry this is all my fault, Dean. I ruin everything.”

       You shake your head but Dean comforts her, “Kaia this isn’t your fault okay. Let’s get you both home and maybe Cas or Jack can figure something out.”

       “But it is Dean. What if Y/N can never speak again? What if the Queen had killed her?”

       “Well, who says a little peace and quiet wouldn’t be so bad?” Dean jokes but you and Kaia both slap an arm making him grunt.

       Thanks to Jack tracking Kaia Dean leads you both back to the portal that brings you just outside of the bunker. Jack is waiting closing it so nothing can follow us back, but with the Queen dead her guards were now useless. Kaia continues to apologize until Dean sees the dismay on your face and manages to get Kaia to go and get some sleep. Dean meanwhile, helps you change into your pajamas and get settled.

       “Jack said he thinks the spell on your voice will wear off since you are back home, but Cas and Sam will be back from a salt and burn tomorrow afternoon and we will figure it out. I’m glad you are safe.”

      You take Dean’s phone typing out a message: _I’m glad to be home to Dee. I was so scared of what would happen there. I watched her kill so many people. Wonderland really was a mad place._

      “I can’t imagine what you or Kaia went through but I’ll come get you every time. No more tea parties or Queen of Hearts.”

      You typed out again:  _No more Wonderland period. I’ll take monsters, demons, and angels over that place anytime._

      Dean chuckles pulling you to his chest kissing your forehead, “Get some sleep, Princess. We’ll fix everything tomorrow.”

      You kiss him back wrapping your arms around Dean’s broad form inhaling his scent. You vow to check on Kaia first thing in the morning but for now, it’s nice just to feel like you can breathe with the man you love. Whether your voice is permanently lost or not remains to be seen but at least for now you are no longer going mad.


End file.
